Prometo no olvidarte
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Nunca debes olvidar a la persona que amas, nunca debes renunciar, incluso si todo esta en tu contra, incluso si la promesa que hiciste se desvaneció en el aire, aun así debes continuar, tu dijiste esas palabras ¿lo recuerdas? Lucy. -No Natsu no lo recuerdo, y no quiero recordarlo- 100% Nalu (A/U) Fic de intercambio para Kaede Yoshida
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos.**

 **Si ya se, se han de estar preguntando porque yo... tan Gruvia escribiendo un Nalu, pero todo tiene una perfecta explicación, pues jugando poker con Kaede Yoshida decidimos que quien perdiera haria un fic para la otra y adivinen... EMPATAMOS xD y ahora yo tengo que hacer un fic NALU y ella tiene que hacer un GRUVIA jajajaja.**

 **Bien como ya lo he mencionado antes no soy muy buena con el Nalu ya que me cuesta trabajo manejar las personalidades por eso es un A/U espero funcione jajaja.**

 **Los personajes como siempre pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama y la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación, inspirado en un libro que leí hace mucho y no recuerdo como se llama xD... bien disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Prometo No Olvidarte**

 ** _LUCY._**

Miro a un lado y después al otro, estoy para en medio de un salón de clases, hay varias personas, todas mirándome fijamente porque soy la única persona de pie pero no reconozco a nadie aquí, hay libros en el suelo, mi cabeza da vueltas, cuando alzo una mano para llevarla a mi frente veo a una chica agachándose para levantar lo que aparentemente yo acabo de tirar.

-Lucy ¿Te sientes bien?- ¿Lucy? Ese es mi nombre, ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, la chica de cabello azul toma de mi brazo, me lleva a una de las bancas del fondo y me entrega un bolso. Todo se siente tan extraño, cuando tomo asiento veo a una chica de pelo blanco en una de las filas de adelante, me está mirando fijamente.

-Muy bien chicos les tengo una sorpresa- dice el profesor que entra por la puerta con varias hojas en las manos. No sé porque sé que es un profesor, pero lo sé. Sé que estoy en una escuela, sé que es un salón de clases, pero no puedo recordar mi propio nombre ni a ninguna de las personas que están aquí.

El profesor comienza a repartir las hojas persona por persona por lo que aprovecho para revisar el bolso que la chica que está a un lado de mi me entrego junto con los libros, hay un estuche de maquillaje, varios libros, cuadernos de notas y una cartera.

Grandioso eso puede ayudar, hay poco dinero, varias tarjetas con números y una credencial de estudiante.

Lucy Heartfilia, ¿esa soy yo?, soy bonita… o eso parece, cabello rubio y ojos café claro, o al menos eso puedo describir de la chica de la fotografía. Tengo 19 años, nací el 1° de Julio y por lo que dice la credencial estudio el primer año en la carrera de comunicación.

-Señorita Heartfilia creo que sabe perfectamente que durante los exámenes no se pueden tener cosas sobre la papeleta.-

-En realidad…- intento decir sin parecer desesperada –No me siento muy bien ¿puedo salir un segundo?-

-No estoy para otra de sus bromas, una palabra más y te enviare de nuevo a la oficina del director.- el resto de la clase se ríe y yo vuelvo a mi asiento, ni siquiera creo tener un lápiz. ¿Por qué no tengo un lápiz?

-Lucy…- me llama la chica de antes- Juvia sabe que siempre olvidas tus lápices- me pasa un lapicero color rosa y yo lo detallo con la mirada. Se llama Juvia lo acaba de decir, supongo que me conoce, supongo que puedo confiar en ella, intento decirle algo cuando veo que el hombre frente al grupo me ve de manera desafiante.

Vuelvo la mirada al examen, por alguna razón puedo contestar algunas preguntas fácilmente, recuerdo como responder algunas cosas pero me siento mareada cuando intento pensar en la teoría, me siento tan extraña.

Cuando la campana suelto el lápiz como pensado que algo malo pasara si no lo hago. La chica de pelo azul me toma del brazo y me lleva con ella. La chica pelo blanco sigue observándome, atenta hasta que salgo del salón.

-Esto… ella…-

-A si Lissana, la pelea de hoy no debería afectarte- dice entrelazando nuestros brazos, no tengo ni idea de a donde me lleva - sabes que ella es así, por el contrario deberías enfocarte en la competencia de voleibol la próxima semana…-

En algún momento dejo de escuchar su voz, trato de enfocarme en el pasillo por el que caminamos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

Juvia me lleva despacio hasta un gran espacio abierto, hay muchas personas reunidas platicando juntos en mesas de madera, comen y ríen con ganas.

-Vamos…- dice Juvia arrastrándome hasta la barra donde varios cocineros dejan comida en diferentes mesas.

Juvia toma una bandeja y me la pasa. Deja una ensalada y una coca cola de dieta en mi bandeja, no sé si quiera si me gusta la coca cola de dieta, ella toma la misma porción para si después.

-Mira los chicos ya están aquí- dice arrastrándome a una de las mesas de la esquina. Ella no deja de hablar sobre alguien llamada Levy y los problemas con su novio, creo que me preocupa pero no sé quién es Levy, no sé quién es su novio y no sé ni quién soy yo.

Juvia se sienta a lado de un chico de cabello de negro que la abraza, supongo que es su pareja y me quedo un momento de pie observándolos a todos, ellos me ven con familiaridad a excepción de un chico de pelo rosa, esta de espaldas a mí, él no voltea la mirada, y el único asiento vacío es el que está junto a él.

-Oh vamos Natsu no pueden actuar tan empalagosamente a la primera hora y en el almuerzo actuar como un par de extraños- dice el chico de pelo negro junto a Juvia, ¿este chico es algo mío? –Dale espacio para que se siente-

El chico obedece sus órdenes y cuando me siento pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-Ustedes sí que son raros, pero se ven bien juntos- dice Juvia picando su ensalada. –Ya decidieron si irán al concierto mañana por la noche-

-En realidad aun no lo hemos hablado- contesta el chico que aparentemente se llama Natsu.

-Pues más les vale que lo hagan, hay que llamar a Loke para apartar los boletos- dice otro chico de cabello azul tomando una malteada. Tiene un tatuaje rojo justo por encima y debajo de su ojo derecho que me hacen sentir mareada, pero intento no externarlo, al menos hasta que confirme que estas personas son de fiar.

Intento apartarme un momento del chico de pelo rosa, pero cuando lo intento su agarre se intensifica y es cuando noto que su mano está temblando. Los chicos a nuestro alrededor hablan animadamente durante un rato hasta que veo a Juvia ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Lucy vayamos al tocador antes de la siguiente clase-

-Si…- contesto parándome rápidamente, al chico de pelo rosa no parece importarle y tampoco se despide de mi cuando comienzo a retirarme.

Sigo a Juvia lentamente mientras se adelanta por un pasillo lleno de gente.

-Vamos Lucy, Juvia tiene cosas que contarte- dice tomándome de nuevo del brazo. –En serio que no puedo entenderlos a Natsu y a ti, un día están actuando como si viviera una película romántica y de un momento a otro es como si no se soportaran, debes tomar una decisión con respecto a el-

No sé a qué se refiere pero no le contesto, un par de metros adelante entramos a un baño más o menos grande, hay varias chicas platicando, maquillándose y lavándose hasta que nos ven entrar y todas guardan silencio, me hace sentir incomoda.

Juvia entra a uno de los compartimientos y me deja ahí a mi merced, la tensión es demasiada así que me meto a uno de los apartados también.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña? Dejando de lado que no recuerdo nada, el mundo parece caer a mí alrededor.

Cuando me tranquilizo hurgo en el bolso de nuevo, es hasta ahora que me doy la oportunidad de verlo realmente, es bonito, no es una mochila simplemente, es un bolso hermoso color coral, ¿es algo que yo elegiría?

Meto mi mano hasta el fondo y me doy cuenta de que hay algo dentro de la bolsa pero está en un apartado pequeño que no había visto, corro el cierre y veo un teléfono.

Bien esto podría ayudar en algo, tal vez haya alguien anotado aquí en quien realmente pueda confiar.

-Lucy…- escucho la voz de Juvia desde afuera- Lucy ¿sigues adentro?-

-Si…- digo lo más convencida posible. Guardo de nuevo el teléfono, esperare un momento a solas para revisarlo de nuevo, salgo y veo a Juvia lavarse las manos así que hago lo mismo

-Es raro verte entrar en los baños de la escuela, con lo quisquillosa que eres-

¿Soy quisquillosa? La verdad es que ahora mismo la limpieza de un baño público es mi menor preocupación. Escucho la campana sonar de nuevo y temo que tendré que entrar a clases.

-Vamos, recuerda que Redacción está lleno a esta hora y hay que ganar lugar-

-Si…- contesto escuetamente. Salimos del baño de nuevo agarradas de la mano, Juvia debe ser mi mejor amiga, me pregunto si puedo confiar en ella, estamos a punto de entrar a un salón de clases en el mismo pasillo cuando veo al chico de antes, el de pelo rosa, entrar al baño.

-Espera… en un segundo vuelvo- le digo a Juvia, ella me suelta y asiente. El pasillo deja de estar lleno de gente, siento que de alguna manera por fin puedo respirar.

 ** _NATSU._**

Dos horas, han pasado casi dos malditas horas y mi mente sigue nublada, bueno no creo que sea un término preciso, si estuviera nublada recordaría algo, ¿o no?, me veo en el espejo y tomo ambos extremos del lavamanos frente a mí.

Me miro pero no encuentro familiaridad en lo que veo, se siente como si estuviera vagando en un cuarto lleno de carbón, me parezco a mi madre, o tal vez a mi padre, no sé si los tengo realmente, a que me dedico, por lo que escuche tengo algún tipo de gusto por la música rock, y practica de futbol por la tarde, no sé realmente como han pasado estas últimas dos horas, me he limitado a seguir a ese chico de nombre Gray y fingir que estoy bien ¿ha funcionado?

-Te vez hecho mierda Natsu- dice un chico con olor a tabaco que acaba de salir de un apartado, lo veo y de nuevo su rostro es completamente desconocido.

-No me siento muy bien- contesto girando la perilla del lavamanos.

-Todavía no hemos resuelto lo del viernes por la noche - me dice el chico -, ¿es por eso que estás aquí ahora? -

Sus fosas nasales se dilatan cuando habla y sus manos caen a los costados, apretándolas y relajándolas dos veces. Tengo dos segundos de debate silencioso conmigo mismo, consciente de que si me alejo de él, me hará lucir como un cobarde.

Sin embargo, también soy consciente de que si doy un paso al frente, lo estaré desafiando a algo con lo que no quiero lidiar justo ahora. Él obviamente tiene problemas conmigo, y lo que sea que elegí hacer el viernes en la noche le molestó.

-Guárdatelo para después de clases- le digo lo más relajado que puedo, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-De eso no te quepa duda- sale rápidamente con los puños apretados, sea lo que sea siento que debo alejarme de ese sujeto.

Ya no hay nadie en baño o eso pienso cuando alguien entra sigilosamente, es una chica asoma su cabeza asegurándose de que este solo y cuando por fin está dentro se recarga en la puerta, para que nadie mas entre

Es Lucy, es la chica de pelo rubio que vi en la cafetería, por lo que escuche de Gray el chico que estaba conmigo en el salón de clases ella es mi novia, o al menos la persona con la que salgo desde hace cinco años.

Además de eso no se mucho. Encontré una identificación en la bolsa de mi pantalón, sé que me llamo Natsu Dragneel, tengo 20 años vivo en la calle Sauce número 4 tengo licencia de conducir 10 billetes en el bolsillo trasero y nada más.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta cuando me doy cuenta que he pasado demasiado tiempo mirándola, intento encontrar algo en ella que me haga recordar pero no encuentro nada, ni un solo rasgo que me haga pensar que la conozco.

Quiero preguntarle si sabe lo que podría haberme ocurrido, pero no quiero asustarla. ¿Cómo le explico que no la conozco? ¿Cómo le explico esto a cualquiera?

Pasé las últimas dos horas intentando actuar natural. Al principio, me convencí de que debían haber usado algún tipo de sustancia ilegal que causó que me desmayara, pero esto es diferente a un desmayo. Es diferente a estar drogado o borracho, y no tengo ni idea de cómo lo sé siquiera.

No recuerdo nada más allá de dos horas.

-Estoy bien cariño…- le digo tratando de fingir ¿es normal que le diga cariño? –Solo no me siento muy bien, regresa a clases-

No se mueve, no sonríe, su cabeza se mueve lentamente hacia un lado como si lo que está a punto a decir le costara mucho trabajo, al final me ve fijamente.

-Natsu… ¿Cuál es mi apellido?-

No puedo decir si es que es demasiado lista o estoy haciendo un horrible trabajo cubriendo el hecho de que no sé nada. Por un momento, me debato entre si debo o no decirle. Si se lo digo y me cree, puede que sea capaz de responder muchas preguntas que tengo.

Pero y si no me cree, tal vez piense que estoy enloqueciendo.

-Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa- le digo tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero parece no convencerse.

Se acerca lentamente, siento la necesidad de salir huyendo pero sería extraño si lo hago ¿cierto? Cuando está a escasos treinta centímetros de mi veo sus ojos acusadores contra los míos.

-Natsu por favor ¿Cuál es mi apellido?-

-Yo la verdad es que no lo recuerdo- le digo con vergüenza, la verdad me siento avergonzado de no recordarlo, ella está muy cerca, vainilla, huele como a vainilla, eso me avergüenza más el hecho de recordar como huele la vainilla y no poder recordarla a ella.

-¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?- me pregunta mientras se aleja un poco y se recarga en el azulejo azul que está detrás de ella.

-Hace como dos horas, estaba saliendo de un salón de clases y una chica dejo caer sus libros al piso- me agarro el cuello y lo aprieto

-Dios ¡Eso es lo primero que yo recuerdo!- mi corazón salta en mi garganta, se ve frustrada y confundida podría ser que…

-Esto es una locura tenemos que descifrar que está pasando- sé que ella no lo nota pero estoy un poco aliviado de no ser el único en esta situación.

-Por lo pronto vámonos de aquí-

-¿Qué?- pregunta con sorpresa.

-No tiene caso que sigamos con las clases si no tenemos idea de lo que está pasando- tengo un carnet de conducir y las llaves de un coche eso nos llevara a algún lado. –Vamos –

La tomo de la mano y le saco del baño de hombres, si está en la misma situación que yo probablemente esté muy confundida y asustada y sé que aquí no vamos a encontrar una respuesta.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos detenemos, es enorme no tengo ni la más mínima idea del tipo de carro que manejo, será una camioneta tal vez.

-Presiona el botón de la alarma así sabremos cual es- dice ella y me siento como un estúpido.

-Buena idea- hago lo que ella dijo y un sonido se escucha algo alejado de la entrada. Vuelvo a apretarlo y las luces de un jeep se encienden.

Es un carro bastante grande, supongo que lo manejo seguido pero ahora mismo siento pánico.

Abro las puertas delanteras, Lucy se sienta y se acomoda como puede, cuando estoy dentro poso ambas manos en el volante, me mareo, siento como mi frente rápidamente se cubre en sudor, no se siente natural, no se siente como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer esto y no se siente como si supiera a donde rayos me dirijo.

* * *

 **O shi acabe el primer episodio... de alguna manera jajajaja. este fic no tendrá mas de cinco capitulos asi que espero manejarlo como es debido, y espero tambien que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios que de su amor vivo x3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos. Pues aquí estamos de nuevo**

 **Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 2._**

 ** _LUCY_**

Nos subimos al coche que aparentemente pertenece a Natsu, no quiero que se dé cuenta pero estoy un poco aliviada de no ser la única en esta situación, al menos creo que puedo confiar en él, quiero confiar en él.

Enciende el coche pero se ve extraño, está más asustado que yo, es obvio que no sabe hacia dónde ir, yo tampoco lo sé pero vamos por la opción más fácil.

-Enciende el GPS.- le digo mientras soy yo la estiro la mano para prenderlo. El estómago me da vueltas, ¿Cómo se para que sirve esta cosa? ¿Cómo se cosas tan básicas y no puedo recordar lo que de verdad quiero?

Cuando el GPS está listo para introducir destino miro a Natsu, creo que piensa lo mismo que yo.

-Sería demasiado fácil- dice introduciendo la palabra "Casa" en el aparato

Sostengo ambas manos sobre mi regazo y las aprieto con fuerza. El GPS lanza una dirección.

Ambos sonreímos un poco aliviados.

-Bien pues vamos ahí- le digo, no tengo idea de a lo que nos tengamos que enfrentar cuando estemos ahí pero seguro será mejor que estar en la escuela.

-No tienes en tu bolsa algo que no sea de utilidad- dice Natsu cuando ve que me aferro a la bolsa color coral con ambas manos –Algo que nos pueda dar una pista de lo que está pasando-

-Es cierto- susurro acordándome del teléfono. Abro la bolsa y lo tomo entre mis manos, no tiene una contraseña. ¿Por qué no tengo una contraseña? Es algo que no reconocería de mi misma ahora pero doy gracias por ello.

Comienzo con los mensajes del correo electrónico, algo debe haber que nos diga lo que pasa, el primer contacto es "Natsu"

-Eh creo que somos una pareja bastante empalagosa- digo sosteniendo el teléfono donde pueda verlo.

El último mensaje fue de anoche se despide de mi llamándome "Cosita" yo le digo cosas como "Amorcito" y "Pastelito" Agg de alguna forma me siento repulsiva.

Él solo se ríe.

El siguiente contacto dice "Padre" me quedo reflexionando un momento, o he estado hablando con un sacerdote o mi relación con mi papá no es del todo buena.

- _Recibí tu mensaje y estoy bastante decepcionado de que pienses de esa manera, no puedo creer que enserio creas esas cosas de mi._

 _Y sobre todo no puedo creer que sigas viéndote con Natsu Dragneel, te dije muy claramente que él no es para ti, él y su padre solo son unos ladrones, te darás cuenta de ello pero no digas que no te lo advertí._

Trago saliva, al parecer no tengo permitido salir con Natsu. "Ladrones" a que se refiere, miro a Natsu de reojo, él no se ve que sea una mala persona, quiero creer eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice cuando se da cuenta que llevo un momento observándolo. – ¿Encontraste algo útil?-

-Eh, no en realidad.

Sigo rebuscando en el celular, tenemos un montón de fotos juntos, en muchos lugares, y en muchas poses el nombre de la carpeta se limita a un corazón y al final hay un video, se ve obscuro solo un montón de voces revoloteando, Natsu se detiene en ese momento y se acerca para ver el video conmigo.

- _Vamos Natsu deja de grabar_

Soy yo, me veo más joven pero puedo reconocer mi voz, se ve parte de mi silueta, estoy acostada en una cama, cuando presiento lo que sigue mi cara se pone completamente roja.

- _Enserio bebé, es nuestra primera noche juntos y no tienes nada que decir._

Siento que Natsu se tensa a mi lado pero ninguno de los dos aparta la vista.

- _que quieres que diga. Tonto._

La chica del video cambia de posición cuando la cámara por fin se enfoca está arriba de la persona que graba y susurra algo, ya no quiero saber lo que está diciendo. ¿Por qué demonios tengo este video aquí? ¿En un celular sin contraseña?

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- le digo a Natsu tratando de desviar la atención de lo que acabamos de ver.

-Llegamos a la dirección que marca el GPS- volteo la mirada y por fin me doy cuenta de que estamos en una zona residencial, la casa de Natsu es grande y por fuera se ve muy lujosa. Woo me pregunto si yo viviré cerca, es un lugar muy bello para vivir.

-Entonces deberíamos entrar, supongo- Natsu sale inmediatamente y se acerca a la casa, aun no soy consciente de que el cinturón no me ha dejado moverme, aun así logro bajarme de alguna manera

— ¿Estás seguro de que es tuya? —le pregunto.

Se encoje de hombros.

—No parece que nadie estuviera en casa —dice—. ¿Deberíamos entrar?

Asiento. No debería tener hambre, pero lo hago. Quiero ir a dentro y comer algo, tal vez investigar nuestros síntomas y ver si hemos contraído alguna bacteria come-cerebros que robó nuestros recuerdos. Una casa como esta debería tener un par de computadoras por ahí.

Encuentra una llave en el aro de sus llaves que abre la puerta delantera. Mientras permanezco a su espalda y espero, lo estudio. En su atuendo y cabello, lleva ese estilo relajado de un chico al que no le importa nada, pero carga sus hombros como si se preocupara demasiado. También huele como el exterior: a pasto, y pino, y rica suciedad oscura. Está a punto de girar el pomo.

— ¡Espera!

Se gira lentamente, a pesar de la urgencia en mi voz.

— ¿Y si hay alguien ahí dentro?

Sonríe, o tal vez es una mueca. —Tal vez puedan decirnos qué demonios está sucediendo…

Luego estamos dentro. Permanecemos inmóviles por un minuto, observando el lugar. Me oculto detrás de Natsu como una cobarde. No hace frío pero estoy temblando. Todo es pesado e impresionante —los muebles, el aire, mi bolso con los libros, que cuelga de mis hombros como un peso muerto. Natsu se mueve hacia adelante. Me aferro a la parte posterior de su camisa mientras bordeamos el salón y vamos a la sala de estar.

Recorremos los dormitorios… los baños.

Recogemos libros, leemos las etiquetas en botellas que encontramos en el cajón de las medicinas. Su madre conserva flores secas por toda la casa; dentro de los libros en su mesa de noche, en el cajón de su maquillaje, y alineadas en los estantes de la habitación. Toco cada una, susurrando sus nombres entre dientes. Recuerdo todos los nombres de las flores. Por alguna razón, eso me hace reír.

Natsu se detiene cuando entra en el baño de sus padres y me encuentra inclinada riendo.

—Lo siento —le digo—. Tuve un momento.

— ¿Qué clase de momento?

—Un momento en el que me di cuenta de que he olvidado todo acerca de mí, pero sé que es un Jacinto.

Asiente. —Sí. —Baja la mirada a sus manos, y se forman surcos en su frente.

— ¿Crees que debamos decirle a alguien? ¿Ir a un hospital, tal vez?

— ¿Crees que nos creerían? —pregunto. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Y contengo de nuevo la urgencia de preguntarle si esto es una broma. Esto no es una broma. Es demasiado real.

Continuamos hacia el estudio de su padre, rebuscando entre documentos y mirando los cajones. No hay nada que nos diga por qué estamos así, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Lo vigilo de cerca por la esquina de mi ojo. Si esto es una broma, es un muy buen actor. Tal vez es un experimento, pienso.

Soy parte de algún experimento psicológico del gobierno y voy a despertar en un laboratorio. Natsu también me observa. Veo que sus ojos se disparan hacia mí, preguntándose… evaluando. No hablamos mucho. Solo, "Mira esto". O, "¿Crees que esto signifique algo?"

Somos extraños y hay un par de palabras entre nosotros.

La habitación de Natsu es la última. Se aferra a mi mano cuando entramos y lo dejo porque comienzo a sentirme mareada otra vez. Lo primero que veo es una foto de nosotros es su escritorio. Llevo un traje —un tutú muy corto con estampado de leopardo y alas de ángel negras que se extiende con elegancia a mi espalda. Mis ojos están delineados con gruesas y brillantes pestañas.

Natsu está vestido todo de blanco, el ángel blanco con alas. Se ve guapo. Bien versus mal, pienso. ¿Es ese la clase de juego en el que vivimos? Me mira y arquea las cejas.

—Mala elección de traje. —Me encojo de hombros. Él libera una sonrisa y luego nos movemos a lados opuestos de la habitación.

Levanto la mirada hacia las paredes en donde hay fotos enmarcadas de gente: un hombre sin hogar encovado contra un muro, envuelto en una manta; una mujer sentada en un banco, llorando en sus manos. Una gitana, con las manos sujetando su cuello mientras mira la lente de la cámara con ojos vacíos. Las fotos son mórbidas. Me hacen querer alejarme, sentir pena. No entiendo por qué alguien querría tomar una foto de cosas tan mórbidamente tristes, sin mencionar colgarlas en su pared para mirarlas todos los días.

Y luego me giro y veo la costosa cámara apoyada en el escritorio. Está en un lugar de honor, sobre una pila de brillantes libros de fotografía. Echo un vistazo en dirección al lugar en donde Natsu también estudia las fotos. Un artista. ¿Este es su trabajo? ¿Está tratando de reconocerlo? No tiene sentido preguntarle. Sigo adelante, miro su ropa, miro en los cajones en el costoso escritorio de caoba.

Me siento tan cansada. Tengo la intensión de sentarme en la silla del escritorio pero de repente está animado, haciéndome señas.

—Mira esto —dice. Me levanto con lentitud y camino hasta él. Está mirando la cama deshecha. Sus ojos están brillantes, y debería decir… ¿conmocionados? Los sigo hasta las sábanas. Y luego mi sangre se congela.

—Oh, por Dios.

 ** _NATSU_**

Lanzo el edredón fuera del camino para obtener una mejor visión del lío a los pies de la cama.

Manchas de lodo se acumulan en las sábanas. Secas. Algunos pedazos se agrietan y ruedan lejos cuando estiro la sábana, hay además cientos de papeles con notas extrañas.

—Eso es… —Lucy deja de hablar y tira de la esquina superior de la sábana de mi mano, estirándola para obtener una mejor visión de la sábana ajustable debajo de ella—. ¿Eso es sangre?

Sigo sus ojos subiendo por la sábana, hacia la cabecera de la cama. Al lado de la almohada hay una mancha fantasmal de la huella de una mano. Inmediatamente miro hacia mis manos.

Nada. No hay rastros de sangre o barro en absoluto.

Me arrodillo junto a la cama y coloco mi mano derecha sobre la huella de la mano en el colchón. Es una concordancia perfecta. O imperfecta, dependiendo de cómo se mire. Echo un vistazo a Lucy y su mirada se desvía, casi como no queriendo saber si la huella de la mano me pertenece.

El hecho de que es mía se suma a las preguntas. Tenemos tantas preguntas apiladas hasta este punto, que se siente como si la pila se encontrara a punto de colapsar y enterrarnos en todo menos respuestas.

—Probablemente es mi propia sangre —le digo. O tal vez me lo digo a mí. Trato de descartar cualquier pensamiento que sé que se desarrolla en su cabeza—. Pude caerme afuera anoche.

Siento que doy excusas para alguien que no soy yo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

No es una pregunta real, sólo algo que los dos pensamos. Agarro la sábana superior y el edredón, y los extiendo sobre la cama para ocultar el desorden. La evidencia. Las pistas. Sea lo que sea, sólo quiero ocultarlo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta, volviéndose hacia mí. Sostiene una hoja de papel en específico. Camino hacia ella y la tomo de sus manos. Parece que fue doblada y desdoblada muchas veces, hay un pequeño agujero por el desgaste formándose en el centro de la misma. La oración a través de la página dice: Nunca detenerse. Nunca olvidar.

Dejo la hoja de papel sobre la mesa, con ganas de que esté fuera de mis manos. El papel también se siente como una evidencia. No quiero tocarlo. —No sé lo que significa.

Necesito agua. Es la única cosa de la que recuerdo el sabor. Tal vez porque el agua no tiene sabor.

— ¿Tú lo escribiste? —exige.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —No me gusta el tono de mi voz. Sueno agraviado. No quiero que piense que estoy enojado con ella.

Se da la vuelta y camina rápidamente hasta su mochila. Busca en el interior y saca un bolígrafo, luego camina hacia mí, empujándolo en mi mano. —Cópialo.

Es mandona. Miro hacia el bolígrafo, girándolo entre mis dedos. Paso mi pulgar por las palabras impresas en relieve al lado de la misma.

GRUPO FINANCIERO DRAGNEEL-HEARTFILIA.

—Ve si tu escritura coincide —dice. Voltea la página hacia el lado en blanco y la empuja hacia mí. Miro sus ojos, caigo en ellos un poco. Pero entonces me siento enojado.

No me gusta que piense estas cosas primero. Sostengo la pluma en la mano derecha. No se siente cómodo. Cambio la pluma a la mano izquierda y se ajusta mejor. Soy zurdo.

Escribo las palabras de memoria, y después de que consigo un buen vistazo de mi letra, le doy vuelta a la página de nuevo.

La letra es diferente. La mía es aguda, concisa. La otra es suelta y despreocupada. Ella toma la pluma y reescribe las palabras.

Coinciden a la perfección. Los dos miramos en silencio el papel, sin saber si eso siquiera significa algo. Podría no significar nada. Podría significar todo. La suciedad en mis sábanas podría significar todo. La huella de la mano manchada de sangre podría significar todo. El hecho de que podamos recordar cosas básicas, pero no a la gente podría significar todo

No sé qué catalogar en mi mente y qué ignorar. Tal vez si me duermo, mañana despertaré y seré completamente normal.

—Tengo hambre —dice.

Me mira; mechones de pelo se interponen, impidiéndome tener una vista completa de su cara. Es hermosa, pero de una manera avergonzada. Uno no está seguro de lo que tiene que apreciar.

Todo en ella es cautivante, como a consecuencia de una tormenta. No se supone que la gente obtenga placer de la destrucción que la madre naturaleza es capaz de hacer, pero queremos mirar de todos modos. Lucy es la devastación dejada a raíz de un tornado.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Ahora mismo parece estar calculando, mirándome de esa manera. Quiero agarrar mi cámara y tomar una foto de ella. Algo da vueltas en mi estómago como cintas, y no estoy seguro de si son nervios, el hambre o mi reacción a la chica de pie junto a mí.

—Vamos abajo —digo. Alcanzo su mochila y se la entrego. Cojo la cámara de la cómoda—. Comeremos mientras buscamos nuestras cosas.

Camina delante de mí, deteniéndose en cada imagen entre mi habitación y la parte inferior de la escalera. Con cada imagen que pasamos, pasa su dedo sobre mi rostro, y solo mi rostro.

Observo mientras silenciosamente trata de comprenderme por esa serie de fotografías. Quiero decirle que pierde su tiempo. El que aparece en esas imágenes no soy yo.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la parte inferior de las escaleras, escuchamos un pequeño grito.

Lucy se detiene repentinamente y choca contra su espalda. El grito pertenece a una mujer de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

Sus ojos son amplios, pasando de Lucy a mí, y lo repite dos o tres veces más.

Presiona su pecho, sobre el corazón, exhalando con alivio.

Es alta y de pelo blanco, tal vez de unos veinte años. Lleva un delantal rosa con holanes.

Su cabello se encuentra hacia atrás, pero quita algunos mechones sueltos, mientras exhala un suspiro calmante. — ¡Natsu pero que rayos haces! ¡Me has asustado casi hasta la muerte! —Gira y se adentra en la cocina—. Será mejor que vuelvas a la escuela antes de que tu padre se entere. No mentiré por ti.

Lucy sigue congelada en frente de mí, así que coloco una mano en su espalda baja y la empujo hacia adelante. Me mira por encima del hombro. —Conoces…

Niego con la cabeza, cortando su pregunta. Se encuentra a punto de preguntarme si conozco a la mujer en la cocina. La respuesta es no. No la conozco, no conozco a Lucy, no conozco a la familia en las fotos de la sala.

Lo que sí conozco es la cámara en mis manos. Bajo la mirada, preguntándome cómo puedo recordar todo lo que hay que saber sobre el funcionamiento de esta cámara, pero no puedo recordar cómo aprendí alguna de esas cosas.

Envuelvo la correa alrededor de mi cuello y permito que la cámara cuelgue contra mi pecho mientras sigo a Lucy hacia la cocina. Camina con propósito. Hasta ahora, he llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo que hace tiene un propósito.

Por eso la sigo cuando entra en la cocina. No estoy seguro de cuál es su objetivo en este momento. Es para obtener más información del ama de llaves o busca alimento.

Lucy reclama un asiento en la enorme barra y saca la silla a su lado y la acaricia sin mirar hacia mí. Tomo asiento y pongo mi cámara enfrente de mí. Deja caer su bolso sobre el mostrador y comienza a abrirla. —Mira, me muero de hambre. ¿Hay algo de comer?

Todo mi cuerpo gira hacia Lucy en el taburete, pero se siente como si mi estómago se encontrara hecho un nudo. ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

Lucy me mira con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. —Cálmate —sisea—. Está escrito justo allí. —Apunta hacia una lista —una lista de compras—, que hay frente a nosotros. Es un bloc rosa, personalizado, con gatitos que recubren la parte inferior de la página. En la parte superior del bloc personalizado se lee: Cosas que Mirajane necesita.

La mujer cierra un armario y se enfrenta a Lucy. — ¿Abriste apetito mientras te encontrabas arriba? Porque en caso de que no estuvieras al tanto, sirven el almuerzo en la escuela a la que ambos deberían estar yendo en este momento.

Levanto la mano y la paso a lo largo de la nuca de Lucy. Ella se estremece cuando la toco, pero se relaja casi inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta de que es parte de nuestro acto. Estamos enamorados, Lucy. ¿Recuerdas?

—Lucy no se ha sentido muy bien. La traje aquí para que pudiera dormir la siesta, pero no ha comido hoy. —Vuelvo mi atención a Mirajane y sonrío—. ¿Tienes algo para que mi chica se sienta mejor? ¿Alguna sopa o galletas saladas, tal vez?

La expresión de Mira se suaviza cuando ve el cariño que le muestro a Lucy. Toma una toalla de mano y la arroja por encima de su hombro. —Te diré algo, Lucy. ¿Qué tal si te preparo mi especialidad, emparedado de queso a la parrilla? Era tu favorito antes, cuando solías visitarnos.

Mi mano se tensa contra el cuello de Lucy. ¿Antes, cuando solías visitarnos? Los dos nos miramos, más preguntas nublando nuestros ojos. Lucy asiente. —Gracias, Mira —dice.

Mirajane cierra la puerta de la nevera con la cadera y comienza colocar ingredientes sobre el mostrador. Mantequilla. Mayonesa. Pan. Queso. Más queso. Queso parmesano. Coloca un sartén en la estufa y enciende la llama. —También te haré uno, Natsu —dice Mira—. Debes haberte contagiado de sea cual sea el virus que Lucy tiene, porque no me has hablado mucho desde que entraste en la pubertad. —Se ríe después de su comentario.

— ¿Por qué no te hablo?

Lucy golpea mi pierna y entrecierra los ojos. No debí preguntar eso.

Mirajane desliza el cuchillo en la mantequilla y toma un trozo de ella. La unta en el pan. Aunque realmente no me responde.

Mi mirada cae a la cámara delante de mí. La enciendo. Lucy empieza a rebuscar en su bolsa, inspeccionando artículo por artículo.

—Oh, oh —dice.

Sostiene un teléfono. Me inclino sobre su hombro y miro la pantalla con ella, justo cuando cambia el timbre a la posición de encendido. Hay siete llamadas perdidas e incluso más mensajes de textos, todos de "Mamá".

Abre el último mensaje de texto, enviado hace apenas tres minutos.

Tienes tres minutos para regresarme la llamada.

Supongo que no pensé en las consecuencias de saltarnos la escuela. Las consecuencias con los nuestros "padres" que ni siquiera recordamos. —Tenemos que irnos —le digo.

Los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Lanza su bolso sobre su hombro y agarro mi cámara.

—Espera —dice Mirajane—. El primer emparedado está casi listo. —Se acerca a la nevera y coge dos latas de refresco—. Esto ayudará a su estómago. —Me da ambos refrescos y luego envuelve el emparedado de queso a la parrilla en una servilleta de papel.

Lucy ya se encuentra esperando en la puerta principal. Justo cuando estoy a punto de alejarme de Mira, ella me aprieta la muñeca. Me doy la vuelta para ver su cara, y sus ojos se mueven de Lucy hacia mí—. Es bueno verla de nuevo aquí —dice Mirajane en voz baja—. He estado preocupada por cómo podría afectarlos a ustedes dos todo el asunto entre sus padres. Has amado a esa chica desde antes de que pudieras caminar.

La miro fijamente, no estoy seguro de cómo procesar toda la información que acabo de recibir. —Antes de que pudiera caminar, ¿eh?

Sonríe como si tuviera uno de mis secretos. Lo quiero de vuelta.

—Natsu —dice Lucy.

Disparo una rápida sonrisa a Mirajane y me dirijo hacia Lucy. Tan pronto como llego a la puerta principal, el timbre de su teléfono la sobresalta y se le cae de las manos, directamente al suelo.

Se arrodilla para recogerlo. —Es ella —dice, levantándose—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Abro la puerta y le insto a salir tomándola por el codo. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, la enfrento de nuevo. El teléfono está en su tercera llamada—Deberías responder.

Mira fijamente el teléfono, sus dedos agarrándolo con fuerza. No responde, así que lo alcanzo y pulso directamente contestar. Arruga su nariz y me mira cuando lo llevo a su oreja. — ¿Hola?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto, pero escucho en silencio las frases entrecortadas que vienen a través de su teléfono: "Lo sabes bien", "saltarse la escuela" y "¿cómo pudiste?" Las palabras continúan saliendo de su teléfono, hasta que ambos nos hallamos sentados en el auto con las puertas cerradas. Enciendo el auto y la voz de la mujer se queda en silencio durante varios segundos.

Pongo los refrescos y el emparedado en la consola central y empiezo a salir de la calzada. Lucy todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de responderle a su madre, pero rueda los ojos cuando la miro.

—Mamá —dice Lucy rotundamente, intentando interrumpirla—. Mamá, estoy de camino a casa. Natsu me lleva a mi auto.

Un largo silencio sigue a las palabras de Lucy y, de alguna manera, su madre es mucho más intimidante cuando las palabras no salen gritadas a través del teléfono. Cuando comienza a hablar de nuevo, sus palabras salen lentas y sobre pronunciadas. —Por favor, dime que no permitiste que esa familia te comprara un auto.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y Lucy gesticula la palabra mierda. —Yo… no. No, quiero decir que Natsu me lleva a casa. Llego allí en pocos minutos. —Lucy titubea con el teléfono en sus manos, tratando de retornar a la pantalla que le permitirá terminar la llamada. Presiono el botón para colgar por ella.

Inhala lentamente, volviéndose hacia su ventana. Cuando exhala, un pequeño círculo de niebla aparece en la ventana cerca de su boca. — ¿Natsu? —Se gira para enfrentarme y arquea una ceja—. Aun no conozco a mi madre y ya siento que le tengo mucho miedo.

Me río, pero no ofrezco ningún consuelo. Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio durante varios kilómetros. Repito mi breve conversación con Mirajane una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Soy incapaz de alejar la escena de mi cabeza, y ella ni siquiera es mi madre.

No me puedo imaginar lo que Lucy debe sentir ahora mismo después de hablar con su verdadera madre. Creo que ambos lograremos tranquilizar nuestras mentes una vez que entremos en contacto con alguien tan cercano a nosotros como nuestros propios padres, esto activaría nuestra memoria. Puedo decir, por la reacción de Lucy, que no reconoció una sola cosa acerca de la mujer con la que habló por teléfono.

—No tengo auto —dice silenciosamente. Le echo un vistazo, dibuja con la punta de su dedo en la ventana empañada—. No tengo un auto cierto.

Tan pronto como menciona el auto, recuerdo que todavía conduzco en dirección a la escuela en vez de al sitio al que necesito llevarla. — ¿De casualidad sabes dónde vives, Lucy?

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía, y después de medio segundo de confusión que muestra su rostro, es cambiado por claridad. Es fascinante lo fácil que puedo leer ahora sus expresiones en comparación a esta mañana. Sus ojos son como dos libros abiertos y de repente quiero devorar cada página.

Saca el monedero de su mochila y lee la dirección de la licencia de conducir. —Si te detienes, podemos ingresarla en el GPS —dice.

Presiono los botones de navegación. —Estos coches son hechos en Londres. No tienes que detenerte para programar una dirección en el GPS. —Comienzo a introducir el número de su calle y la siento observarme. Ni siquiera tengo que ver sus ojos para saber que los inunda la sospecha.

Niego con la cabeza antes de que incluso haga la pregunta. —No, no sé cómo sabía eso.

Una vez que la dirección está programada, giro el coche y comienzo a dirigirme a la dirección de la casa. Nos hallamos a once kilómetros de distancia. Abre ambas sodas y parte el emparedado por la mitad, entregándome una de ellas. Conducimos nueve kilómetros sin hablar. Quiero estirarme y tomar su mano para consolarla. Quiero decirle algo para darle seguridad. Si esto fuera el día de ayer, estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero no es ayer. Es hoy, y Lucy y yo somos completos extraños el día de hoy.

* * *

 **Dejen comentarios mortales que de su amor vivo x3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos bueno de alguna forma Kaede y yo pudimos ponernos deacuerdo xc espero pase mas seguido xD**

 **Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3._

 ** _NATSU._**

En el último kilómetro, Lucy por fin habla, pero todo lo que dice es—: Ese fue un muy buen emparedado de queso a la parrilla. Asegúrate de decirle a Mirajane que me gustó mucho.

Bajo la velocidad. Conduzco bien abajo del límite de velocidad hasta que llegamos a su calle, y luego me detengo tan pronto como giro en el camino. Mira por la ventana, asimilando cada casa. Son pequeñas.

Casas de un piso, cada una con un estacionamiento. Cualquiera de estas casas podría encajar dentro de mi cocina.

— ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

Niega con la cabeza. —Probablemente no deberías. No creo que le agrades mucho a mi madre.

Tiene razón. Desearía saber a qué se refería su madre cuando dijo esa familia. Desearía saber a qué se refería Mira cuando mencionó a nuestros padres.

—Creo que es esa —dice, señalando una casa a un par de metros de distancia. Presiono el acelerador y avanzo hacia ella. Es por mucho, la más agradable de la calle, pero solo porque el césped del patio fue cortado recientemente, y la pintura en los marcos de las ventanas no se cae a pedazos.

Mi coche baja la velocidad y eventualmente se detiene delante de la casa. Ambos la miramos, silenciosamente aceptando la vasta distancia entre las vidas que vivimos.

Sin embargo, no es nada en comparación a la brecha que siento al saber que estamos a punto de separarnos durante el resto de la noche. Ella ha sido un buen amortiguador entre la realidad y yo.

—Hazme un favor —le digo mientras estaciono el auto—. Busca mi nombre en tu identificador de llamadas. Quiero ver si tengo un teléfono aquí.

Asiente y comienza a pasar entre sus contactos. Mueve el dedo por la pantalla y lleva su teléfono a su oído, mordiendo su labio inferior para ocultar lo que parece una sonrisa.

Justo cuando abro la boca para preguntarle qué la hizo sonreír, un sonido sofocado viene de la consola. La abro y busco dentro hasta que encuentro el teléfono. Cuando miro la pantalla, leo el contacto.

Lucy princesa.

Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta. También debe tener un apodo para mí. Deslizo contestar y llevo el teléfono a mi oído. —Hola, Lucy princesa.

Ríe, y lo escucho doble. Una vez a través del teléfono y de nuevo desde el asiento a mi lado.

—Parece que podríamos ser una pareja muy cursi, Natsu amorcito—dice.

—Eso parece. —Recorro con mi pulgar el volante, esperando que hable de nuevo. No lo hace. Todavía mira la casa desconocida.

—Llámame tan pronto como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —dice.

—Podrías tener un diario. Busca cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos.

—Lo haré —dice de nuevo.

Todavía sostenemos los teléfonos en nuestras orejas. No estoy seguro de si duda en bajarse porque teme lo que encontrará dentro o porque no quiere dejar a la única otra persona quien entiende su situación.

— ¿Le dirás a alguien? —pregunto.

Aleja el teléfono de su oído, presionando el botón para colgar. —No quiero que nadie crea que me estoy volviendo loca.

—No estás enloqueciendo —digo—. No si nos sucede a ambos.

Sus labios se presionan en una tensa y fina línea.

—Si estuviéramos atravesando esto solos, sería fácil simplemente decir que estoy loca. Pero no me encuentro sola. Ambos experimentamos esto, lo que significa que es algo completamente diferente. Eso me asusta.

Abre la puerta y sale. Bajo la ventana mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Cruza los brazos sobre el borde de la ventana y se obliga a mostrar una sonrisa mientras señala sobre su hombro hacia la casa detrás de ella. —Supongo que es seguro decir que no tendré un ama de llaves que me cocine emparedados de queso a la parrilla.

Fuerzo una sonrisa en respuesta. —Sabes mi número. Solo llámame si necesitas que venga a rescatarte.

Su sonrisa falsa es consumida por un genuino ceño fruncido. —Como una damisela en apuros. —Pone los ojos en blanco. Extiende los brazos por la ventana y agarra su mochila—. Deséame suerte, Natsu amorcito. —La expresión de cariño está llena de sarcasmo, y de algún modo, lo odio.

 ** _LUCY_**

— ¿Mamá? —Mi voz es débil, un chillido. Me aclaro la garganta—. ¿Mamá? —Llamo de nuevo.

Ella viene a toda velocidad girando por la esquina, retrocedo dos pasos hasta que mi espalda está contra la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué hacías con ese chico? —Sisea.

—Yo… me trajo a casa de la escuela. —Arrugo la nariz y respiro por la boca. Ella está en todo mi espacio personal. Me estiro detrás de mi espalda y agarro el pomo de la puerta en caso de que necesite huir. Tenía la esperanza de sentir algo cuando la viera.

Casi esperaba una oleada de calor o recuerdos, cierta familiaridad. Me estremezco alejándome de la extraña frente a mí.

—Faltaste a la escuela. ¡Estabas con ese chico! ¿Te importaría explicarte?

Huele como si un bar acabara de vomitar sobre ella. —No me siento como… yo misma. Le pedí que me trajera a casa. —Retrocedo un paso—. ¿Por qué estás borracha en el medio del día?

Sus ojos se amplían y por un minuto creo que hay una gran posibilidad de que me golpee.

En el último momento, se tropieza y se desliza por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Las lágrimas invaden sus ojos y tengo que apartar la mirada.

Bueno, no esperaba esto.

Puedo lidiar con los gritos. El llanto me pone nerviosa. Especialmente cuando se trata de una completa desconocida y no sé qué decir. Camino despacio más allá de ella cuando entierra el rostro en sus manos y comienza a sollozar con fuerza. No estoy segura de si esto es normal para ella.

Dudo justo donde termina el vestíbulo y la sala de estar comienza. Al final, la dejo con sus lágrimas y decido encontrar mi dormitorio. No puedo ayudarla. Ni siquiera la conozco.

Quiero esconderme hasta que descifre algo. Como quién diablos soy. La casa es más pequeña de lo que pensaba. Justo después de donde está mi madre llorando en el suelo, hay una cocina y una pequeña sala.

Está todo desproporcionalmente bajo y ordenado, lleno al máximo con muebles que parecen que no formaran parte. Cosas caras en una casa que no es cara. Hay tres puertas.

La primera está abierta. Me asomo y veo una colcha a cuadros. ¿El dormitorio de mis padres? Sé por la colcha a cuadros que no es la mía. Me gustan las flores. Abro la segunda de las puertas: un baño. La tercera es otro dormitorio en el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Doy un paso dentro.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, hay una cama doble con un edredón púrpura y una impresión enmarcada en blanco y negro que cuelga en la pared sobre la cama.

Inmediatamente, sé que es algo que Natsu fotografió. Una puerta rota que se cierne sobre sus bisagras; enredaderas asfixiando su camino a través de las puntas oxidadas de metal no tan oscuro como las impresiones en su dormitorio, quizás más apropiado para mí. Hay una pila de libros en mi mesa de noche. Alcanzo uno para leer el título cuando mi teléfono suena.

Natsu: ¿Estás bien?

Yo: Creo que mi mamá es una alcohólica y está llorando.

Su respuesta llega unos pocos segundos más tarde.

Natsu: No sé qué decir. Esto es tan incómodo.

Me río y bajo mi teléfono. Quiero revisar más, a ver si puedo encontrar algo sospechoso. Mis cajones están ordenados. Debo tener algún trastorno con la organización. Arrojo los calcetines y ropa interior para ver si puedo encontrar algo más.

No hay nada en mis cajones, nada en mi mesita de noche. Encuentro una caja de condones metida en una cartera debajo de mi cama. Busco por un diario notas escritas por amigos no hay nada. Soy un ser humano estéril, aburrido si no fuera por esa impresión sobre mi cama. Una impresión que Natsu me dio, no una que yo misma escogí.

Mi madre está en la cocina. Puedo oírla sorbiendo por la nariz y preparándose algo de comer. Está borracha, pienso. Tal vez debería hacerle algunas preguntas y ella no recordará que las hice.

—Oye… eh… mamá —digo, parándome cerca de ella. Deja de preparar su tostada para mirarme con ojos llorosos. —Así que… ¿me comporté extraña anoche?

— ¿Anoche? —repite.

—Sí —digo—. Tú sabes… cuando llegue a casa.

Raspa el cuchillo sobre el pan hasta que está untado con mantequilla.

—Estabas sucia —arrastra las palabras—. Te dije que tomaras una ducha.

Pienso en la tierra y hojas en la cama de Natsu. Eso significa que probablemente estábamos juntos.

— ¿A qué hora llegué a casa? Mi teléfono estaba muerto. —Miento.

Entrecierra sus ojos. —Cerca de las diez.

— ¿Dije algo… inusual?

Ella se da la vuelta y se va al fregadero donde muerde su tostada y mira fijo al desagüe.

— ¡Mamá! Presta atención. Necesito que me respondas.

¿Por qué esto se siente familiar? Yo rogando, ella ignorando.

—No —dice simplemente. Entonces tengo un pensamiento: mi ropa de anoche. Junto a la cocina hay un pequeño armario con una lavadora y secadora apiladas en el interior del mismo. Abro la tapa de la lavadora y veo un pequeño montículo de ropas mojadas agrupadas en el fondo.

Las saco. Son mías podría apostarlo. Debo haberlas arrojado aquí anoche, traté de lavar la evidencia. ¿Evidencia de qué?

Abro los bolsillos de los vaqueros con mis dedos y busco dentro. Hay un montón de papel agrupado en un grueso y húmedo desastre. Dejo caer los pantalones y llevo el papel de regreso a mi habitación. Si trato de desdoblarlo, podría desmoronarse. Decido colocarlo en la ventana y esperar que se seque.

Le escribo a Natsu

Yo: ¿Dónde estás?

Espero unos pocos minutos y cuando no responde de vuelta, intento de nuevo.

Yo: ¡Natsu!

Me pregunto si siempre hago esto; acosarlo hasta que contesta.

Envío cinco más y luego lanzo mi teléfono a través del cuarto, enterrando mi rostro en la almohada de Lucy Heartfilia para llorar.

Lucy Heartfilia probablemente nunca lloraba. Ella no tiene personalidad por el aspecto de su dormitorio.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación mi teléfono me dice que tengo un mensaje. Doy un salto, pensando que es Natsu, sintiéndome de repente aliviada. Hay dos textos. Uno es de alguien llamada Juvia

-¡ ¿Dónde estás?!-

Y el otro es de un chico llamado Sting.

-Oye, te extrañé hoy. ¿Le dijiste?-

¿Él quien? Y, ¿decirle qué?

Bajo mi teléfono sin contestar a ninguno de ellos.

Encuentro un diario hurgando debajo de mi almohada tal vez esto pueda ayudar en algo.

Título: Podría necesitar frenillos pero somos demasiados pobres.

Me paso la lengua por los dientes. Sí, se sienten bastantes derechos.

Mis dientes están todos derechos y perfectos ahora pero recuerdo cuando debía usarlos Mamá dijo que iba a ver la financiación pero desde lo ocurrido con la compañía de papá no tenemos dinero para cosas normales. No me gusta llevar comida empacada a la escuela. ¡Me siento como una niña de pre-escolar!

Me brinco un par de hojas a la noche de ayer.

Me siento terrible odio llorar por Natsu debía romper conmigo—lo tendría merecido.

Así que ¿lloraba cuando llegué a casa anoche? Me acerco a la ventana donde el papel de mi bolsillo se ha secado un poco. Con cuidado, alisándolo, lo coloco sobre el escritorio que mi hermana y yo al parecer compartimos.

Parte de la tinta se ha lavado, pero parece un recibo. Le escribo a Natsu.

Yo: Natsu, necesito un aventón.

Espero de nuevo, volviéndome más irritada con su retraso en la respuesta. Soy impaciente, pienso.

Yo: Hay un tipo llamado Sting que me está escribiendo. Él es muy coqueto. Le puedo pedir un aventón si estás ocupado…

Mi teléfono suena un segundo más tarde.

Natsu: Diablos, no. ¡En camino!

Sonrío.

No debería ser un problema salir de la casa ya que mi madre se ha desmayado en el sofá. La observo por un momento, estudiando su rostro dormido, tratando desesperadamente de recordar.

Ella se ve como yo, sólo mayor. Antes de que salga a esperar a Natsu, la cubro con una manta y tomo un par de refrescos de la nevera casi vacía.

—Nos vemos, mamá —digo en voz baja.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui mortales dejen comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
